Fated
by crimson hazel hearts
Summary: She is going to be in someone's hand. She says she is happy, she says she is lucky. But what we see is always not true, what if there someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**FATED**

**A GAKUEN ALICE FANFIC CREATED BY MYSELF. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**DISCLAIMER- OBVIOUSLY I DON'T GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT THIS STORY.**

**CHAPTER: 1**

**THE STORY**

ON A USUAL MORNING, A GIRL IN HER EARLY TWENTIES WAS ALL IN HURRY BURRY. SHE SAYS-"SHIT, I'M LATE. PLUS WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SHOES?" THEN A FIGURE COMES OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND SAYS-"MIKAN, STOP ACTING LIKE A MANIAC. YOUR SHOES ARE IN THE CLOSET. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT? AS YOU WERE THE ONE TO PUT IT IN THE CLOSET.

MIKAN MADE A FUNNY FACE, AFTER ALL SHE WAS THE ONE TO PUT IT THERE. SHE TAKES THE SHOES AND WEARS THEM. MIKAN-"HOTARU, WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT YOU?" HOTARU-"I KNOW I'M GREAT." MIKAN- "NOW I'M OFF. GOTTA FLY." HOTARU-"BUT YOUR BREAKFAST…

MIKAN-"NEVERMIND IT. I'LL HAVE IT AT THE OFFICE. BYE FOR NOW." HOTARU-"SCOOT NOW." MIKAN RUNS OFF THE STAIRS WITH HOTARU CLOSING THE DOOR AND SAYING-"YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN ALL THIS."

MIKAN RUNS DOWN AND ON REACHING THE PARKING LOT OF HER APARTMENT, SHE TAKES OUT THE KEY OF HER OLD BMW CAR AND OPENS THE DOOR OF IT AND SITS INSIDE AND ZOOMS OFF FOR HER OFFICE.(I'LL DO THE INTRODUCTION LATER).

**20 MINUTES LATER**

MIKAN REACHES THE OFFICE AND PARKS THE CAR IN THE PARKING LOT OF THE OFFICE ANF TAKES HER IMPORTANT

FILES AND SHE THEN ENTERS INSIDE THE OFFICE AND SEE EVERYONE BUSY IN THEIR WORK WHEN THE STAFF SAW HER COMING THEY GREETED HER. THEY ALL SAID-"GOOD MORNING SAKURA MA'AM." MIKAN SMILED AND SAID-"MORNING EVERYONE." SHE THEN SAID-"DON'T CALL ME MA'AM. JUST CALL ME MIKAN OR SAKURA." SO SAYING SHE WENT TO HER OFFICE CHAMBER AND RESTED FOR 10 MINUTES IN THE COOL AIR OF HER AIR CONDITIONED CHAMBER. SHE SAID-"THANK GOD I REACHED ON TIME. REACHED EARLIER THAN HIM."(WHO IS HIM?).

**AFTER 15 MINUTES**

SOMEONE KNOCKS AT THE DOOR AND MIKAN SAYS-"COME IN." THEN ENTERS THE PEON WHO SAYS-"SIR HAS ARRIVED. HE WANTS TO SEE YOU. MIKAN-"OH! HE HAS FINALLY COME. I'LL BE COMING." THE PEON BOWS DOWN AND GOES OFF. THEN SHE CARRIES THE FILE FOR THE RECENT PROJECT WHICH IS IN PROGRESS NOW. MIKAN THEN GOES TO MEET HER BOSS AND KNOCKS THE DOOR.

A VOICE SAID- "COME IN." SHE OPENED THE DOOR AND GOES INSIDE AND SAYS-"GOODMORNIN, MY DEAR BOSS." THEN THE MANLY FIGURE COMES NEAR HER AND HUGS HER SAYING-"GOOD MORNING, MY SWEET SECRETARY AND FIANCEE." HE THEN BREKS THE HUG AND BENTS HIS FACE DOWN TO KISS HER BUT SHE STOPS HIM. SHE SAYS-"STOP IT, THINGS SLOW, REMEMBER." RUKA SMILES AND SAYS-"OK, I REMEMBER. BUT YOU'RE TOO BEAUTIFUL TO RESIST." MIKAN JUST SMILED.

WELL I THINK I GOTTA DO SOME INTRODUCTION NOW.

MIKAN SAKURA- A TWENTY TWO YEAR OLD MBA GRADUATE. SHE IS PRETTY, SWEET, SMART, CAREFREE AND FRIENDLY. A GIRL WHO DOESN'T BACK OFF FROM ANY KIND OF FIGHTS AND ALWAYS READY TO FIGHT FOR THE RIGHTS. SHE HAS BEEN ENGAGED TO RUKA NOGI, A RICH BUSINESS TYCOON FOR THE PAST ONE MONTH. (WELL, BETTER NOT TO SPILL EVERYTHING OUT NOW)

RUKA NOGI- A TWENTY FOUR YEAR OLD. HE IS SWEET, CARING, GENTLE AND HANDSOME PLUS SMART TOO.

HE IS ONE OF THE RICHEST TYCOONS OF JAPAN. HE IS ENGAGED WITH MIKAN, WHO HAD BEEN HIS SECRETARY FOR OVER TWO YEARS NOW.

HOTARU- MIKAN'S BEST FRIEND WHO LIVES WITH HER AND IS JUST LIKE HER SISTER. SHE IS TWENTY TWO AND A RADIO JOCKEY. (I'LL EXPLAIN ABOUT THE DETAILS LATER)

**END OF CHAPTER 1. **

**SO HOPE YOU LIKED IT **

.


	2. Chapter 2

**FATED**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATED IT AS IT PROMPTED ME TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT THIS STORY. **

**CHAPTER- 2**

**IS IT?**

The whole afternoon went on discussing about the project that the company had recently signed. Firstly Ruka and Mikan discussed over it for the 2 whole hours then called for a staff meeting. They discussed about the construction of the bridge, the cost, the place and the date also the time. After discussing about it the whole afternoon then it was finally evening, they all had to do some work regarding the project and then take their leave for the day. Ruka and Mikan also were in Ruka's office cabin with Ruka busy in his laptop and Mikan completing the paperwork required for the project. Then after an hour and a half, they finally took their break, even everyone was slowly taking their leave for the day.

Ruka-"This project is gonna make this company go higher up." Mikan-"Yes, it surely would. So, When is the meeting gonna be held with the board members and the **YOME GROUPS **with whom the construction project is being signed?" Ruka-"After my best friend comes and takes over the company in my absence." Mikan-"Who is your best friend? You don't have time to keep close friends."

Ruka-"Maybe I forgot to tell you about my best buddy Natsume Hyuuga. He was my closest friend during my business management studies in America. I haven't met him for three years now." Mikan-"When is he going to come here?" Ruka-"Tomorrow…..;

Mikan-"WHAT? And you are telling me all this now. How careless can you be!?" Ruka-"I was about to tell you. Talking talking spilled it out."

Mikan-"Thank goodness, I asked you." Then she checks out and saw the whole office empty. She said-"Everyone has gone now." Ruka-"How about we go for dinner then?" Mikan-"Have to tell Hotaru then." Ruka nodded. Mikan then calls Hotaru and tells her about the dinner programme. Hotaru-"Then I'll have here with my team here." Mikan-"Ok then, bye." Hotaru-"Bye."

So after the call she smiles at Ruka and says-"So shall we?" Ruka-"Sure my lady." Then the both get their things settled and got their job done for the day. Mikan took her important files and her laptop from her cabin and went to have dinner with Ruka. They walked to the parking lot and kept their things in their own vehicles. Ruka-"Lets go to that traditional food stall." Mikan-"Sure, you mostly go there." Ruka then hugs her from behind and said-"That's where I met you for the first time." Mikan just gave a faint smile. They met there for the first time two and half years ago when she came there with Hotaru. (I'll come to that later.")

Then they went and ordered sushi, rice balls and green tea. Mikan really ate hungrily. She said with her mouth full -"These are really good."

Ruka just laughed at her. She is funny sometimes. That's one of the reasons why he loved her.

So after eating, Ruka paid the bill with Mikan arguing with him. Mikan-"Let me pay it." Ruka-"No, you are my fiancée. Let me handle the bills." Mikan-"But I'll pay the bill next time." Ruka-"Ok, madam. Now shall we?" Mikan-"Ok, sir." So they went to the parking lot with Ruka dropping Mikan till her car. Ruka-"Bye." And then kisses on her cheeks. Mikan-"Bye, good night."

She then sits in her car and begins to start it but it did not start. Mikan-"Shit not again." Ruka-"Lift then." Mikan comes out of the car and then nods at Ruka. Ruka-"Come on." Mikan-"I'll call the mechanic." Ruka nodded. Then she called the mechanic and tells to come take the car for repairs. The mechanic-"What? Again?"

Mikan-"Please." The mechanic-"Fine then. But it has been only two weeks since I repaired that car. Very well I'm coming. Mikan-"Thank you." So after that ruka and Mikan waits for the mechanic. He arrives after twenty minutes in a crane and takes the car with him. Mikan-"That car broke down so soon." Ruka-"Just dismantle this car." Mikan-"No, even if I die I'll not do such things. It has lot of memories with my parents. It reminds me of them after their death." Ruka-"Come now, let's go." Mikan nodded.

So starts the drive to her apartment. Mikan-"Oh! I forgot to ask about that Natsume. When and where is he gonna come?" Ruka-"He will arrive here at 8:00 am tomorrow at the SUI KII AIRPORT." Mikan-"Do you have any picture or description of that guy?" Ruka-"Nope, I don't have a proper picture of him. Don't worry I'll tell you much more about him later."

Mikan-"Ok, please do that." Ruka-"Yes, my darling secretary cum fiancée." Mikan just smiled at it. So they reached the apartment and Mikan thanked Ruka. She kisses him on his cheeks and said-"Good night. Thanks for the ride." Ruka-"Anytime." Mikan comes out and then starts to wave back at him. Ruka-"Bye, I love you." Mikan-"You too." So Ruka goes off. Mikan enters the apartment with Hotaru noticing all this from afar. She thought-"You deserve better than that, Mikan." She was on some thoughts and then goes inside the apartment. She opens the door of their apartment and notices that Mikan was taking her bath. Hotaru then also goes to the other bathroom to have her bath.

After 20 minutes, Hotaru finishes her bath wears her undergarments and a t-shirt and pyjama. She sees Mikan inside the room already on her bed and texting with Ruka. Hotaru-"Mikan." Mikan turns back and smiles at Hotaru. Mikan-"Hey, come here." Hotaru sits on her bed which was next to Mikan. Hotaru- Mikan, Can I ask you ask you something?" Mikan-"Oh, sure. Ask me anything. I don't hide anything from you anyways."

Hotaru-"Do you love Ruka?" Mikan just stared at Hotaru blankly. She then said-"Don't start this topic again, Hotaru." Hotaru-"Do you love him?" Mikan could give no answer to it and said-"Of course." Hotaru-"You are lying." Mikan-"Enough, Why do you always say that?" Hotaru-"I never heard you saying I love to him." Mikan-"I say that to him. Now you are bugging me. I'm sleeping now, goodnight." So saying she turns back and lies down in her bed. Hotaru just looked at her and thought-"She is making a mistake, a big mistake." Then she saw Mikan smiling. Smiling in an odd way.

**Why? U ask? **

**Let me tell you…. Nah… not today. **

**Want to know why? Read my next chapter.**

**End of chapter 2.**

**Do review it so that I'll be able to know the merits and demerits of it.**


End file.
